


Game Over

by ItsEm



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, Until Dawn, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsEm/pseuds/ItsEm
Summary: Eight Youtuber's are sent into the world of Until Dawn. Will they die? or make it out of this hell called a video game?





	1. Where Are We?

Matpat, or Matthew was working on yet another fnaf theory that he was sure to get right. But he was having a bit of trouble with it. 

"One foxy toe. Two foxy toes..." Mat trailed off as he continued to zoom in on the foxy picture on his screen. 

"Mat maybe you should give that a rest. Or make a script where you don't have to do basic counting." Mat's wife, Stephanie suggested. 

"NO! I'm sure that I can get this!" Mat grumbled and slammed his fist onto the desk. 

Stephanie yanked him from the desk, "alright, I think you have had enough Fnaf lore for today." she laughed. 

"Maybe you're right." Mat sighed. 

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But for now, you do need a break." she stated. "Want to play a game?" she asked. 

"Sure. What game?" Mat asked. 

She turned to the tv screen, finger tapping her chin as she made her decision, "We haven't played Until Dawn in quite a while." she said. 

"Works for me." Mat said with a smile. 

But the screen wouldn't load properly. Giving off a static noise and the screen not loading. "Mat, do you feel really tired?" Steph asked as she held her head. 

"Now that you mention it, I am feeling dizzy." Mat said. 

Before the two could ask eachother anymore questions they passed out on the ground with a "thud". 

\--------------------------------------- 

"Alright Until Dawn! Amy you sure you can handle it?" Mark asked while smiling at her. 

"I'm sure I've played harder games than this Mark." she laughed. 

"Oh no. This is the hardest game out there." Mark tried to be serious but Amy couldn't take him seriously. The two broke into little fits and giggles. 

Amy soon heard the static coming from the screen. "Mark I think you're game is broken." Amy said as she looked at the screen. 

"What? No way! Let me see that!" Mark said and walked over to the play station. "Amy... Do you feel really tir-" Mark fell to the floor. 

"MARK!" Amy called out and ran over to him. She looked at the screen. "Whoa...." she muttered before she fell to the floor next to Mark. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Jack was looking through games to play. He took the day off from recording videos and was actually getting quite bored. "Wiishu!" Jack called. 

"Yes Jack?" Wiishu called from down the hall. 

"What game should I play? I'm bored!" Jack gave a little whine. 

"Well first, stop the whining and how about you play that choices game where you are in the middle of winter?" she asked. 

"Uhhh do you mean Until Dawn?" Jack asked. 

"Sure that one." she said. 

"Fine. It's not going to be very long before i get bored again!" Jack called. 

"Not my problem!" Wiishu yelled. 

Jack laughed and went to his game. Only to fall limp before the screen even finished loading. 

Wiishu heard the thump from down the hall and went to see if "clumsy Jack" had tripped over anything. "Jack!" Wiishu yelled as she tried to shake him awake. Nothing happened. She looked at the screen. It was finishing the loading screen and had that static from it. She soon felt symptoms and fell onto the floor. 

\--------------------------------------- 

"Until Dawn?! You know I hate that game!" Dan complained as he walked into the room to see Phil starting to load the game. 

"Oh come on Dan! just one game!" Phil pleaded. 

Dan sighed, "Fine. only for you Phil." Dan smiled. 

Dan and Phil sat on the couch. "What's taking so long?" Phil asked. 

"No idea." Dan said. Dan yawned, "You getting tired Phil?" Dan asked. 

"Not really. how late did you stay up last night?" Phil asked. Dan didn't answer. "Dan?" Phil looked over to find Dan passed out. Phil gave a little chuckle and turned back to the screen. He felt woozy, "Damn Dan, I feel ya." he yawned and fell asleep on the couch. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Mat and Steph woke up. "God it's so cold." Mat shivered. 

"Yea, you're right. are we- are we sitting in snow?" Steph asked. 

"I think so. where are we?" Mat asked. 

"Let's take a look around." Steph suggested. 

"Alright." Mat said. the two started to walk around in the snow. "We are like really deep in the woods." Mat pointed out. 

"Yea this is like hypothermia dee- wait, I'm getting some deja vu right now." Steph looked around some more. "Mat I think I know why I'm getting deja vu." Steph said. the two made their way through the forest and saw a lodge on the mountain. "Are we- Are we in Until Dawn?" She asked. 

"I think we are." 

 

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a big fan of retelling the story where Dan is Ashley and you give him all her lines etc. etc. just play the game if you are gonna do that! 
> 
> but I hope you enjoy the first chapter to this story I call "Game Over"


	2. Blackwood Mountain

Dan and Phil walked around the lodge. "So... if we are in Until Dawn, does that mean we have to face Windigos sooner or later?" Phil asked. 

"Well I would prefer not at all but if those are our only options then later would be better." Dan said. "God it's so cold in here!" Dan shivered. 

"Well lets get electricity to work or something." Phil said. 

loud banging came from the door to the lodge. 

"Help!" 

"Let us in!" 

"Who was that?" Phil asked. 

"Don't know. but let's get it." Dan said as he walked over to the front door. Amy and Mark ran through the door. "Amy? Mark? what are you doing here?" Dan asked. 

"We were gonna ask you the same question." Mark said. 

"Well all we've been able to figure out is we're in Until Dawn. do you know if anyone else is here or is it just us four?" Phil asked. 

"We haven't seen anyone else for now." Amy said. 

"Alright, for now let's get warm clothes and get some electricity going." Phil suggested. 

\----------------------------------- 

"God it's cold! Where the hell are we?" Jack asked. 

"It looks like we are in a mine." Wiishu said. 

"Why the hell would we be in some mines?" Jack asked. 

"You tell me." Wiishu said. there was a loud screeching noise. "What the hell was that?!" she asked. the screeching noise echoed throughout the mines. 

"I don't know about you but let's get the fuck out of here!" Jack yelled. 

the two started to sprint through the mines, "Jack we have no idea where we are going!" Wiishu yelled. suddenly, the screeching stopped. "Why did the noise stop?" she asked. 

"I don't know..." Jack trailed off. the two slowly walked through the mine. they came to a wood fence with chains keeping it locked. "Damn it! how the hell are we going to get out?" Jack cursed. the gate was crashed and a windigo stood in the ruins screeching at the two. 

"Run?" Wiishu asked. 

"Run." Jack said. 

 

\------------------------------------ 

 

Steph and Mat continued to walk through the woods. "G-God I'm s-so cold." Mat shivered. 

"I-I know. But we are close to a cabin. We can get warm." Steph suggested. 

"Ok. Let's keep going." Mat said and they continued to trudge up the snowy hill. 

The two were panting and shivering when they made it into the cabin. "Let's get a fire started." Steph said. the two got a fire started pretty quickly and sat around it. "It's good to finally get some warmth." Steph sighed. 

"Yea." Mat agreed. 

There was aloud thumping with a screech followed. "What the hell was that?" Steph asked. 

"No idea..." Mat trailed off. 

Steph stood up and walked over to the door. after peaking outside she turned around, "I didn't see anyone." She shrugged. 

"Well come back to the fire. it's cold over there." Mat said while patting the floor. 

Steph sighed, "Alright." there was a crash and a loud scream. Mat turned around to see Steph being dragged out the window. 

"STEPHANIE!" Mat screamed. 

\--------------------------------- 

"So what are we going to do to get out of this game?" Dan asked. 

"Don't know, gah! if only MatPat were here!" Mark yelled. 

"Well, yelling about that isn't going to do us any good." Amy said. 

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Mark yelled again. 

"Simple. we survive "Until Dawn."" Amy said while air quoting the title. 

"I guess someone has to keep the group together." Dan shrugged. 

"So if we do have to survive "Until Dawn" and what time is it now? 12:19 am. crap... what do we have to do?" Phil asked. 

"As far as I remember a couple of people have to go to the fire tower and be able to contact someone." Amy tapped her chin while saying this. 

"But it's just a game, I don't think it will matter." Phil said. 

"Yes, but I think the point is we have to play the game." Amy responded. 

"Alright then, who is going to go out to the mountain?" Dan asked. 

"I will. Dan you mind coming along?" Phil asked. 

"Fine, and as far as we are a where; no one else is here. no mad psycho's or anything like that. and maybe Windigos are prowling out there but that is a problem for later." Dan said. 

"Good Luck out there you guys." Mark said. 

"Sure..." Dan trailed off before the two of them made their way out into the snow. 

Amy sighed, "Well, I'm gonna take a bath." 

"Mind if I join?" Mark asked. 1 a 

"Very funny Mark." Amy laughed while making her way upstairs. 

"Alright then." Mark sighed and made his way though the house. 

\------------------------------------- 

A man stood in front of a desk. starring into several monitors that were showing the locations of everyone. One monitor showed Amy walking into the bathroom, another showed Dan and Phil making their way through the snow. 

"Yes Phil, it's all just a game after all." the man chuckled. 

\-------------------------------------


	3. Through the Mines and Into the Fire Tower

Jack and Wiishu stopped their slight jog through the mines, "Do you think we lost it?" she asked. 

"No idea, but I am hoping yes." Jack answered. 

"Hey, I see some light up above. It's the surface! we are gonna make it!" Wiishu silently cheered. 

"Alright less celebrating, more climbing!" Jack ordered. the two started to climb out of the mines. "We're almost there." Jack whispered. 

"Whoo!" Wiishu sighed as they made it out of the mines. 

"God Damn it's so fucking cold!" Jack yelled. 

"Well how about you stop complaining about it and we get to the lodge or some place with heat." Wiishu ordered. 

"Fine." Jack mumbled. And the two started trekking their way through the snow and toward some of the buildings that lay ahead. 

\-------------------------------------- 

Mat ran after the screams. "STEPH!" he yelled. 

"MAT!" 

"I'm coming!" he panted as he ran through the snow. "Damn so glad I'm not only in a undershirt right now. it's fucking cold as hell right now." Mat mumbled. He continued to sprint after her. "Steph! where are you?!" Mat yelled. 

"HELP!" 

Mat came across a river, "Alright, I can do this. can't be harder than pressing circle with QTE's right?" he asked no one. he sighed and started his way across. he slipped and one of his feet slipped into the water. "God damn it!" Mat cursed. "You got a job to do Mat, walk it off." he told himself and ran over to the mines. "God damn. if Steph dies from a falling mine I'm going to kill every fucking beast in this game!" Mat mumbled. he ran over to see Steph lying on a mine elevator. 

"Mat..." Steph mumbled. she was covered in cuts, scratches, and bruises. 

"Alright, Steph I'm gonna get you out of this. just... try not to move too much." Mat said. 

"Not a problem." Steph voice was weak but she still had that sarcastic edge to it. 

Mat tried to lean in but the mine elevator started to shake. "Alright not that way." Mat said. he tried another way, same result. 

"Mat hurry. This thing isn't going to hold mu-" Stephanie stopped in mid sentence. the shaft game a louder shake than the past other times. "Mat?" Steph asked. 

Mat stayed silent. he didn't know what to say, if he messed with it anymore Steph would fall and be a for sure goner. "But Jessica wasn't." his mind told him. "But this isn't Jessica!" Mat thought to himself. there was a loud snap and the shaft fell, with a screaming Steph following. 

"STEPHANIE!" Mat screamed in terror. 

\------------------------------------ 

"How much longer?" 

"I don't know." 

"My legs are getting tired." 

"Can't help you there." 

"And it's cold." 

"I made that evident before we left." 

"This is so hard." 

"Hey Dan, how about you stop whining and be quiet so I can figure out how to get to this damn fire tower?" Phil snapped. 

"Fine." Dan raised his hands and backed away. "Phil, I think I found it." Dan pointed. 

"GREAT! Way to go Dan!" Phil high fived him and ran off. 

"Good to know I'm useful." Dan mumbled while following Phil. 

 

"We made it!" Phil sighed after climbing up the fire tower. 

"Gahh! too much exercise!" Dan gasped after pulling himself the rest of the way up. 

"Yea maybe we should get you to a gym if we ever make it out of this." Phil said with a smile. 

"NO! you evil bastard I'll never go!" Dan hissed. 

"I'm just yanking your chain Dan! of course I didn't mean it." Phil laughed. "Now, to get this power on..." Phil tapped his chin. 

"I thought we go outside?" Dan asked. 

"Maybe." Phil shrugged and the two of them walked outside. 

"Still cold." Dan shuttered, earning a glare from Phil. 

After restoring the power made his way over to the radio. "Hello?" he asked. 

there was a static noise from the other side. 

"Hello?" he asked again. 

"Is someone trying to reach us? over." 

"Yes. we are stuck here on Blackwood Pines. we need help. over." 

"We didn't catch that. please speak slowly. over." 

"Figures." Phil scoffed. "We are on Blackwood Pines. we are stuck and need help. over." 

"We will send helicopters in after the storm has cleared. over." 

"When?" 

"Dawn, at the earliest. over." 

"You just wanted to see what he would say." Dan rolled his eyes. 

"Totally..." Phil trailed off. "Alright. let's get off of this damn tower as fast as possible. I don't want a crash landing into the mines and I bet that's not what you want either." Phil said. Dan shook his head. "Alright let's go!" Phil cheered and the two of them went down. 

"I wonder what the others have been up to while we were able to call for help?" Dan asked. 

"No idea. Amy said something about a bath and no idea where Mark went off to." Phil shrugged. 

Dan and Phil started laughing as they walked toward the lodge. Dan stopped when he heard a muffled cry for help then a small crunch of snow. "Phil? Phil?" Dan asked. he turned around to see someone wearing a mask. "Oh come on! I wanted NO masked mad men!" Dan yelled. The person under the mask chuckled and punched his lights out. 

\------------------------------ 

Mark was sitting on the couch taking a quiet nap. he woke up and walked over to the light switch, "Damn no power again." Mark mumbled to himself. he started to walk over to the basement to see why the power was crapping out. 

he was passing a candle when it lit on its own. "Alright guys, real funny. I don't fall for the party magic tricks you know." He yelled. he continued to walk through the house. another candle lit on its own. "If this is what you are trying to creep me out you are not succeeding. this is really lame!" Mark yelled. 

Mark made it to the basement to find the wires cut and sparking. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed under his breath. "Great, a basement trip all for nothing." Mark muttered as he stood to his feet and brushed his pants off. "The others are going to be upset when they come back." Mark muttered. Mark turned around to walk back up the stairs only to be met with a mask and gas making him pass out. 

\-------------------------- 

Amy sat in the bath, not a care in the world. she thought she heard yelling from downstairs, "What are you morons up to now?" she asked. no one answered her. for a moment, she considered getting out of the tub. but the intoxicating warmth of the tub made her stay. 

\------------------------- 

the masked man looked in the monitor to see Dan laying in the snow, Mark and Phil tied up in certain areas and Amy still soaking in the tub. there was no sign of Jack, Wiishu, Steph, or Mat on their monitors. 

"Speak of the devil." he said as Jack and Wiishu made it into view on one of the monitors. "What a surprise..." They smiled under the mask. "Everything going all according to plan." They turned to the monitor where Amy was still soaking in the bath with her eyes closed. 

"Soon Amy, real soon." 1 a 

\--------------------------------


	4. Saws and Baths

Dan woke up in the snow, his hands freezing cold. "It's gonna be a miracle if I don't get frostbite before this whole thing is over. let alone one of us dyeing from hypothermia." Dan mumbled before picking himself off the snow. "Phil?" Dan asked. 

no answer. 

"Phil?" he tried again. 

nothing. 

"PHIL!" Dan screamed.

Dan knew he was all alone. then things started to come back to him. the fire tower, calling for help, a masked man. oh right.... have to deal with one of THOSE now do we? 

"Phil!" Dan cupped his hands to his mouth and started to shout out Phil's name. he soon found a pattern in the snow that looked like a person was dragged somewhere. "Oh no..." Dan mumbled. Dan continued to follow the snow pattern and it lead him to a barn. "Oh no..." he mumbled again. he walked inside. 

"Hello?" 

"Dan? are you there?" 

two voices called out to Dan. "Oh fuck." Dan mumbled. 

"Phil? Where are you?" Dan asked. 

"In all honesty, I don't really know." Phil said. 

"What about me?" the other person called. 

Dan walked around and found himself behind a large gate. Worse, Phil and Mark were on the other side, hooked up by their hands. Dan looked down, there was a picture of Phil and Mark. 

"Hello pilgrims" 

"Jesus Christ on a boat!" 

"What the fuck?!" 

"What is happening?" 

"You lucky three have been chosen to participate in a task. A sort of test. First we need the cooperation of our test subjects, Phil and Mark. But there is another person, Daniel, in front of you there is a switch. You get to decide, who lives? And who dies?" 

"God! I don't want to kill anyone!" 

"No no no!" 

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" 

"Now now, let's all calm down. It's a simple answer, and the pull of a switch. Daniel, the choice is yours." 

Dan starred at the two photos when the sound of a moter starting made him look up. A giant saw blade started to spin. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" 

\---------------------------------------

Mat sat on a rock for quite a long while. He couldn't shed anymore tears. His hands were shaking. He sighed and stood up, "at least I'm not some moron in an undershirt in sub zero degrees." he muttered. He was wandering for a solid five minutes and was finding nothing. "Son of a-" he fell through the snow and landed on his stomach. "Well that's going to hurt me later." he looked up, there were several crosses and small puddles of "holy water" from the bowls that were smashed. "Oh yea the Santorum. Wonder how the others are doing in this fine mess." 

Mat was starting to get tired of not finding anything to reassure him that Steph was indeed, alive. "yea Jess made it but Steph isn't a fictional character and she took a nastier fall." Mat muttered to himself. if someone didn't know any better, they would say that Mat was slowly losing his mind. In Mat's case, he might as well be. 

there was loud barking and wining. Mat walked over and saw a wolf trapped under a large pile of junk. "Hey little guy, how did you get yourself stuck under all that junk?" he asked while smiling. the wolf only whimpered in response. "Alright, I'll get you out of there." Mat laughed and moved the junk out of the way. 

The wolf gave a small howl and tackled Mat onto the ground. "You aren't going to eat me now are you?" Mat looked at it. The wolf paused for a moment, and sniffed Mat's hair before hopping off Mat. "If Steph lives and finds out if I accidentally kill you I'm never gonna hear the end of it." Mat laughed. The wolf only gave a bark in response. 

\---------------------------------------

Amy still stayed in the bath. Eyes closed and listening to music. There was someone watching her, but she felt the hairs of her neck stand on end. She sat up and pulled out one of her ear buds. 

"Hello? Mark? Dan? You two being total morons out there?" She yelled. She didn't get a response. She considered leaving but remembered that Dan wouldn't have even been in the house and Mark was doing something. Amy shrugged and continued to listen to music. 

The person was back, but they came in and out rather briskly. But taking something on the way out. They may have been wearing a mask, but they had a smirk on their face. 

\---------------------------------------

The blade continued to spin. "I-I don't know what to do." Dan stuttered. He was shaking in fear, his choice meant someone was going to die. 

His clammy hands were gripping the handle rather tightly. 

"You're times running out, Daniel." 

the voice said over the speakers. 

Dan closed his eyes, and pulled the lever to the right. 

"I see, you have chosen to save Philip." 

"Dan?! What the actual Fuck?!" Mark screamed. "I don't want to go out like this! I didn't even get to 20 million! I was gonna post tasteful nudes!" Mark yelled. The blade was drawing ever closer and Mark was screaming his head off. 

Then, the power turned off. The blade stopped, and the gate opened. Dan sprinted over to the two and started to help Phil out of his bounds. He walked over to Mark, "We're lucky." Dan whispered. 

"You tried to kill me ass!" Mark yelled. 

"I know." Dan said after helping Mark. 

Mark sighed, "let's get the Fuck out of here." Mark left before Dan and Phil and eventually got lost. 

"Dan? Phil? Where the hell?" Mark mumbled. But Mark knew exactly where he was, the mines.


End file.
